


Genuinely

by teamrocket



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry but I'm not sorry, M/M, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamrocket/pseuds/teamrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the interview in Dallas, Harry storms off to their hotel room, and Louis chases after him, only to find himself in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuinely

**Author's Note:**

> This references the interview in Dallas where Louis suggested that he and Harry were not in a romantic/sexual relationship. Also, I'm American, and the difference usage of pants in UK makes me cringe a little because hearing the word trousers makes me giggle. So sue me.

“Harry?” Louis asked uncertainly, bewildered by his bandmate's actions. Harry had bolted up to their hotel suite in Dallas right after the interview, not saying a word to any of them, like he was... _angry_. Louis had been left in the dust, baffled, and only Liam seemed to comprehend what Harry's erratic behavior had been about; he had been the one who suggested that Louis go check up on him.

The twenty-year-old stood uncertainly in the doorway of their empty suite. He tentatively took a few steps, letting the door gently swing close as he peered into the bedroom.

“Harry?” he called out again. Suddenly, Harry sprung out from behind and slammed into him, pressing him against the wall.

“What the h–“ Louis started to protest, but his bandmate clamped his hand over the older boy's mouth. Harry's leg was pinning him to the wall, and his arm was against his shoulders and neck, like he was taking him as prisoner. Louis started to struggle, pushing back, but his best friend  _and_ boyfriend only pressed harder.

“Why did you have to say that? 'People  _genuinely_ think that we're in a relationship!'” Harry angrily mimicked him, increasing his hold. “Is it because we're not 'genuine'? Is that it?” he hissed into his boyfriend's ear, borrowing the word that Louis had used in the interview. Louis tried to answer him, but Harry's hand simply muffled his reply.

“Do you know how badly this hurts, staying in the closet? Do you know how much I want to come out? It's excruciating, you know, seeing you with Eleanor, even if she's the most phony beard in the world. It hurts worse than anything else on this planet, not being able to tell people that I love you, or not being able to take you by the shoulders and snog the pants off of you whenever I want to. You know that, right? Or is it not the same for you?” Louis stopped struggling as he looked into the pair of wide, pained eyes, torn by hurt, the pair of eyes that he loved so much.

“And then hearing you denying it, that just killed me. I mean, I know that it's just for show, but hearing you say it so convincingly, that just crushed me. I know that you love  _me_ , not Eleanor, and that it's better for the band's success if everyone thinks we're not gay – I mean, this is my dream too – but if you're so fucking scared of what everyone thinks that you're willing to hide it all, I kind of have to question how much you really do love me!” Harry took a deep breath, composing himself, his green eyes flashing and his voice taking on a deadlier edge.

“Do you not 'genuinely' enjoy my company, Boo Bear? Would you rather be with Eleanor, for  _real_ ?” he purred dangerously. He suddenly released his hand from his prisoner's mouth. Louis only had time to open his mouth, taking a deep breath, before letting out a shaky gasp as he felt Harry's hand unexpectedly cover his crotch, taking the twenty-year-old by surprise.

“Are you enjoying this, despite the fact that we're not  _actually_ in a relationship?” Harry pressed on, both verbally and physically, as his thumb graced his boyfriend's skinny jeans with just enough pressure. A small whimper escaped his lips – he was unable to form a coherent thought – as he felt the erection growing in his pants.

“I didn't actually deny that we weren't,” he managed to gasp out weakly.

“No, but you implied it,” Harry whispered darkly into his ear, roughly weaving his other hand into Louis's tousled brown hair. Louis could feel his boyfriend's warm breath tickle his ear as Harry leaned forward, pressing his body against Lou's, lightly brushing his equally-hard bulge across Louis's thigh. Harry's tongue flicked out along the rim of his ear, and his lips teasingly traveled downwards, lightly nibbling his boyfriend's earlobe, causing Louis to moan, eagerly thrusting forward into Harry's hand.

Louis felt his boyfriend's lips smile mischievously between kisses; he was at Louis's jaw now. Harry's right hand stopped fondling the huge tent in his pants and grabbed the bottom of his ass instead, pushing him forward as he grinded his own erection into Louis's. Louis felt Harry let go of his now mussed-up hair with his left hand, resting it on his hip instead, pushing him back a little so that there was a small gap between the two. He pushed forward, trying to close the gap, but Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing.

“Just trust me,” he murmured as he sucked on his neck, leaving another lovebite. He felt the edge of his multicolored striped shirt being pushed up. Harry stopped sucking on his collarbone just long enough to rip the garment off, tossing it somewhere over his head and resuming. Neither of them bothered to look where it had landed.

Harry's lips traveled down from his boyfriend's collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. He stopped at Louis's right nipple, his mouth teasingly hovering over it, close enough that Louis could feel his breath against it. His pink tongue darted out, and he flicked it with his tongue. He closed his mouth over Louis's nipple, gently sucking, his teeth lightly grazing the flesh right above it, causing an electric shock to ripple through the twenty-year-old's entire body. Louis involuntarily shook, overcome with sheer desire and arousal, his vision blurring. He could feel nothing but pleasure, the electricity coursing through him as his curly-haired sex god probed his nipples with his hot, wet mouth.

“I want...you, in me,” he panted at last, flushed with pleasure. Every molecule in his body screamed for more. Harry, who was now kneeling on his knees, only smirked. He swiftly undid Louis's button with his teeth and pulled the skin-tight jeans down, taking the revealing boxer-briefs down with it. Louis eagerly tugged on his light blue, finally managing to pull it over his wild curls. Fumbling, he undid his boyfriend's belt, tossing it aside, and hastily unzipped his khakis. Harry flung his underwear across the room in one fluid motion as he darted to the dresser for a condom. As quickly as he could, he returned to his audience of one, a very aroused, squirming Louis Tomlinson.

Louis was waiting for him in bed on all fours with his arse sticking out, waiting. The mere sight of him made Harry's cock twitch in an eager anticipation as he pressed up against his boyfriend's spread legs.

“Taking your time, aren't you? If you don't hurry your sweet piece of ass over here, I'll do it myself, and you won't be able to tell all your mates about that time you shagged  _the_ Louis Tomlinson,” Louis growled.

Harry snorted. “Well, then, I suppose I could tell them about one of the many other times.” He wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock. “I have to admit though,” he murmured, burying his face into the back of Louis's hair, “that I wouldn't miss another round for anything in the world. Besides, has anyone ever told you that you have a  _fantastic_ arse?”

“Enough talking, let's get fucking,” Louis choked out, stifling a sigh. Where Harry's hand touched on his cock was, not unpleasantly, burning white-hot. His heart was racing, and he was dangerously close to coming.

He felt Harry applying the lube, hissing as it touched his skin. He squirmed in anticipation, anxious for his boyfriend's dick inside him. Harry pressed the tip of his penis to his boyfriend's opening, teasing him.

“Oh, just shove that fucker in there already,” Louis growled. He felt Harry grasp his hips and press forward and then plunge his dick into him, causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

“Oh! Harder!” he cried, breathless, as Harry rammed into him again. Harry grunted, thrusting faster. His strokes grew deeper as they progressed.

“You're so tight, you know that? Oh, you feel so good,” Harry groaned, thrusting into him. He was now clenching Louis's hips, his fingernails digging into his flesh. Louis violently shook, groaning loudly. He clutched the poor headboard, sticking his arse back even more, feeling Harry's balls pressed up against his cheeks and his hips rock back and forth as he vigorously pounded into him.

“ _Harry_ , oh fuck yes! Harry, mmmm, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck yes!” he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry's hands snaked back out around his boyfriend's hips and grabbed his cock, causing Louis's vision to white out. One hand furiously slid up and down his dick while the other tightly gripped the base as he maintained a steady rhythm of hard, rapid strokes.

Louis felt the dick buried inside of him twitch and then go rigid, exploding inside of him, filling him up even further. He felt his own jerk and squirt out, sticky white fluid gushing out and coating Harry's hands, spilling onto the sheets, going everywhere.

“Harry,” he sighed, content, sinking into the pillows, “I love you.”

He paused before continuing. “And I'm sorry, I didn't know how much keeping us hidden was hurting you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could've let me know; I wouldn't have gotten mad or anything. I understand completely. And...I love you, and we're in this together, okay? Hazza, I think I'm ready to come out.”

Harry froze, and then his face broke out into a wide smile.

“Genuinely?” Louis smiled affectionately, twirling one of his boyfriend's curls with his finger.

“Genuinely.”


End file.
